


Autumn Solstice

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Autumn Solstice

Every year when the autumn solstice was getting closer the elves were planning the festivities, this year you got the chance to plan the evening meal and wine, looking at all the wines listed in the book you let out a little huff, you have never really been a drinker so you didn’t really know what one would be perfect to match the meal you had planned, rubbing a hand over your face you started to grow annoyed just then you had the perfect thought, who in Mirkwood drinks more wine than anyone? Your beloved Husband and the King, Thranduil!

Turning on your heels you ran from the cellar making your way up to your shared chamber, entering the room your eyes scanned it, but you couldn’t see your husband anywhere thinking where he could be you left the room and headed towards the throne room.

….

Walking through the halls of Mirkwood Thranduil was searching for you, as he hadn’t seen you since this morning he had checked the cellar, the kitchen, your shared chamber and the gardens yet you still wasn’t nowhere to be seen, heading back to the throne room passing one of his advisors “Have you seen the queen?” “Yes my lord, she is waiting in the Throne room for you” “What? My sweetheart is in there" “yes, my lord” walking faster Thranduil entered the room to see you sitting on the throne swinging your legs back and forth, appearing to be in your own little world. 

“(y/n) my darling, I have been searching for you all day” “and I, you” you responded jumping down off the throne, making your way down the stairs into the opend arms of your husband “I need some help chosing the wine for the meal I have chossen for the autumn solstice meal, I’m thinking white but I am unsure” you said while looking up at him getting a nod you told him the whole meal plan and what sides you had chosen “and that’s why I think white wine would be perfect for it Thranduil” thinking on your words Thranduil finally spoke “No, no, no, I totally disagree on this, red wine would be better my love” “Well, I disagree with your disagreement, I have chosen white” “red” “white” “red” “white” “my love red would be better” standing there arugring you pouted and placed your arms over you chest, taking in a deep breath you opened your mouth “just have both” both of you turned to see Legolas standing there “how long have you been there son?” Thranduil asked “long enough, just pick both the wine, as we're ready to begin” looking to Thranduil you smiled “he has a point” smiling down at you Thranduil spoke “yes he does” wrapping his arm around your waist he escort you to the dining room.


End file.
